The All-New Weird N' Wild Creatures
The All-New Weird N' Wild Creatures is a remake to the original Weird N' Wild Creatures. This set of knowledge cards and trading cards is filled with creatures from the original, as well as the new ones. Group 1: Monsters of the Past #''Tyrannosaurus rex'' #''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' #Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) #''Triceratops horridus'' #''Allosaurus fragilis'' #''Apatosaurus ajax'' #''Mosasaurus hoffmanni'' #Saber-toothed Cat (Smilodon fatalis) #''Pteranodon longiceps'' #Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) #''Stegosaurus stenops'' #''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'' #''Dimetrodon grandis'' #Giant Ground Sloth (Megatherium americanum) #Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) #Megalodon (Carcharocles megalodon) #''Giganotosaurus carolinii'' #''Titanoboa cerrejonensis'' #''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' #''Megaloceros giganteus'' #Short-faced Bear (Arctodus simus) #Steller's Sea Cow (Hydrodamalis gigas) #''Inostrancevia alexandri'' #''Dunkleosteus terrelli'' #''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' #''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' #Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) #''Lisowicia bojani'' #Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) #Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) #''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' #''Postosuchus kirkpatricki'' #''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' #''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' #''Citipati osmolskae'' #''Elasmotherium sibiricum'' #Troodon (Stenonychosaurus inequalis) #''Elasmosaurus platyurus'' #''Phorusrhacos longissimus'' #''Cynognathus crateronotus'' #''Baryonyx walkeri'' #''Dilophosaurus wetherilli'' #''Styracosaurus albertensis'' #''Gallimimus bullatus'' #''Anomalocaris canadensis'' #''Therizinosaurus cheloniformis'' #Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) #Bear-dog (Amphicyon major) #''Paraceratherium bugtiense'' #''Diplocaulus salamandroides'' #''Archaeopteryx lithographica'' #''Cryolophosaurus ellioti'' #''Purgatorius unio'' #''Pliosaurus funkei'' #''Yi qi'' #''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' #''Acrocanthosaurus atokensis'' #''Kentrosaurus aethiopicus'' #Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) #Pygmy Elephant (Palaeoloxodon falconeri) #''Nasutoceratops titusi'' #''Megalosaurus bucklandii'' #''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri'' #''Diplodocus longus'' #Aurochs (Bos primigenius) #Megalania (Varanus priscus) #Cuban Giant Owl (Ornimegalonyx oteroi) #''Andrewsarchus mongoliensis'' #''Titanis walleri'' #''Deinocheirus mirificus'' #''Carnotaurus sastrei'' #''Koolasuchus cleelandi'' #''Coelophysis bauri'' #''Ceratosaurus nasicornis'' #''Atopodentatus unicus'' #''Compsognathus longipes'' #''Argentinosaurus huinculensis'' #''Deinosuchus riograndensis'' #''Gastornis gigantea'' #''Meganeura monyi'' #''Saltasaurus loricatus'' #''Deinotherium bozasi'' #Marsupial Lion (Thylacoleo carnifex) #''Lambeosaurus lambei'' #''Diprotodon optatum'' #''Yutyrannus huali'' #Devil Frog (Beelzebufo ampinga) #Giant Moa (Dinornis robustus) #''Protoceratops andrewsi'' #''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' #''Barylambda faberi'' #''Pelagornois sandersi'' #''Sauropelta edwardsorum'' #''Utahraptor ostrommaysorum'' #''Tupuxuara longicristatus'' #''Eustreptospondylus oxoniensis'' #''Ichthyostega stensioei'' #''Gigantopithecus blacki'' #''Archelon ischyros'' #''Gigantoraptor erlianensis'' #''Metriorhynchus geoffroyii'' #''Basilosaurus isis'' #''Procoptodon goliah'' #''Embolotherium andrewsi'' #''Pegomastax africanus'' #''Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis'' #''Majungasaurus crenatissimus'' #''Tiktaalik roseae'' #''Microraptor gui'' #''Didelphodon vorax'' #Giant Beaver (Castoroides ohioensis) #Scimitar Cat (Homotherium serum) #''Archaeoindris fontoynontii'' #''Arthropleura armata'' #Trilobite (Isotelus rex) #''Gorgosaurus libratus'' #''Hyaenodon gigas'' #''Daeodon shoshonensis'' #''Dinofelis barlowi'' #''Alamosaurus sanjuanensis'' #''Livyatan melvillei'' #''Edmontosaurus annectens'' #''Anchiornis huxleyi'' #''Doedicurus clavicaudatus'' #Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis) #Giant Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus gorgops) #American Mastodon (Mammut americanum) #Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) #''Uintatherium anceps'' #''Austroraptor cabazai'' #''Corythosaurus casuarius'' #''Tropeognathus mesembrinus'' #''Struthiomimus altus'' #Haast's Eagle (Hieraaetus moorei) #''Shunosaurus lii'' #''Platyhystrix rugosus'' #''Sarcosuchus imperator'' #''Carcharodontosaurus saharicus'' #''Argentavis magnificens'' #''Xiphactinus audax'' #Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) #''Suchomimus tenerensis'' #''Platybelodon danovi'' #Horned Gopher (Ceratogaulus hatcheri) #Giant Ostrich (Pachystruthio pannonicus) #''Ornitholestes hermanni'' #''Thylacosmilus atrox'' #''Inkayacu paracasensis'' #''Qianzhousaurus sinensis'' #''Pterodaustro guinazui'' #''Metridiochoerus andrewsi'' #''Epicyon haydeni'' #''Muttaburrasaurus langdoni'' #''Plateosaurus engelhardti'' #''Synthetoceras tricornatus'' #''Longisquama insignis'' #''Miracinonyx inexpectatus'' #''Arthropleura armata'' #''Josephoartigasia monesi'' #Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) #Tully Monster (Tullimonstrum gregarium) #''Amargasaurus cazaui'' #''Edmontonia longiceps'' #Ammonite (Parapuzosia seppenradensis) #''Megalochelys atlas'' #''Psittacosaurus mongoliensis'' #''Genyornis newtoni'' #''Cladoselache fyleri'' #''Dimorphodon macronyx'' #''Nuralagus rex'' #''Ophthalmosaurus icenicus'' #''Halszkaraptor escuilliei'' #Warrah (Dusicyon australis) #''Chalicotherium goldfussi'' #Giant Ant (Titanomyrma gigantea) #''Titanotylopus nebraskensis'' #''Helicoprion bessonowi'' #''Kronosaurus queenslandicus'' #''Tarbosaurus bataar'' #''Jaekelopterus rhenaniae'' #''Teratornis merriami'' #''Stethacanthus altonensis'' #''Orthacanthus senckenbergianus'' #''Scelidosaurus harrisonii'' #''Gracilisuchus stipanicicorum'' #''Eohippus angustidens'' #''Borhyaena macrodonta'' #''Mononykus olecranus'' #''Presbyornis pervetus'' #''Repenomamus giganticus'' #''Sivatherium giganteum'' #''Carbonemys cofrinii'' #''Hesperornis regalis'' #''Euoplocephalus tutus'' #''Hyperodapedon gordoni'' #''Leptictidium auderiense'' #''Kaprosuchus saharicus'' #''Ouranosaurus nigeriensis'' #Pig-footed Bandicoot (Chaeropus ecaudatus) #''Alphadon marshii'' #''Arsinoitherium zitteli'' #''Anurognathus ammoni'' #''Hypsilophodon foxii'' #''Pelorovis antiquus'' #''Brontoscorpio anglicus'' #''Shastasaurus pacificus'' #''Irritator challengeri'' #''Tanystropheus conspicuus'' #''Ichthyornis dispar'' #''Einiosaurus procurvicornis'' #''Volaticotherium antiquum'' #''Dinocrocuta gigantea'' #''Megarachne servinei'' #''Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis'' #''Masiakasaurus knopfleri'' #''Concavenator corcovatus'' #''Pakicetus inachus'' #''Macrauchenia patagonica'' #''Nothosaurus mirabilis'' #''Caudipteryx zoui'' #''Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis'' #Dwarf Ground Sloth (Megaloncus rodens) #''Castorocauda lutrasimilis'' #''Cameroceras trentonense'' #''Camarasaurus supremus'' #''Albertosaurus sarcophagus'' #''Kosmoceratops richardsoni'' #''Caihong juji'' #''Dryosaurus altus'' #''Torvosaurus tanneri'' Group 2: Nightmares of Nature #African Lion (Panthera leo) #African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) #Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) #Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) #River Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) #Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) #Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) #Grey Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) #Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) #Siberian Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) #Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) #Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) #Moose (Alces alces) #Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) #Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) #Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) #African Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) #Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) #Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) #Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) #Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) #Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) #Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) #Goliath Bird-eating Tarantula (Theraphosa blondi) #Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) #Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) #Red-bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) #Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) #Amazonian Giant Centipede (Scolopendra gigantea) #Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) #American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) #Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) #Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) #Barn Owl (Tyto alba) #Cougar (Puma concolor) #Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) #Perentie (Varanus giganteus) #Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) #Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) #Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) #Medicinal Leech (Hirudo medicinalis) #Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) #Caracal (Caracal caracal) #African Wild Dog (Lyacon pictus) #Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) #American Bison (Bison bison) #Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) #Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus) #Tapeworm (Taenia solium) #Common Raven (Corvus corax) #Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) #Wolverine (Gulo gulo) #Black Panther (Panthera pardus fusca) #Cane Toad (Rhinella marina) #Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) #Snow Leopard (Panthera unica) #Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) #Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) #Coyote (Canis latrans) #Jaguar (Panthera onca) #Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) #Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) #Bobcat (Lynx rufus) #Dingo (Canis dingo) #Sand Goanna (Varanus gouldii) #Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) #Wels Catfish (Silurus glanis) #Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) #Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) #Common Genet (Genetta genetta) #Golden Jackal (Canis aureus) #Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) #African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) #Giant Whip Scorpion (Mastigoproctus giganteus) #Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) #King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) #Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) #American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) #Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) #Alligator Gar (Atractosteus spatula) #Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) #Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) #Northern Pike (Esox lucius) #Red-tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) #Serval (Leptailurus serval) #Gold Tegu (Tupinambis teguixin) #Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis) #American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) #Spanish Fighting Bull (Bos taurus) #Lappet-faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) #Stoat (Mustela erminea) #Vietnamese Velvet Worm (Eoperipatus totoro) #Crocodile Monitor (Varanus salvadorii) #Dhole (Cuon alpinus) #Eurasian Eagle-owl (Bubo bubo) #American Badger (Taxidea taxus) #Black-backed Gull (Larus marinus) #Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) #Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) #African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) #Swallow-tailed Kite (Elanoides forficatus) #Mexican Red-knee Tarantula (Brachypelma hamorii) #Giant Forest Hog (Hylochoerus meinertzhageni) #Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus) #Savannah Monitor (Varanus exanthematicus) #Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) #Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) #Australian Ghost Bat (Macroderma gigas) #Giant Devil Catfish (Bagarius yarrelli) #Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) #Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) #Jaguarundi (Herpailurus yagouaroundi) #American Mink (Neovison vison) #Eastern Screech Owl (Megascops asio) #Australian Magpie (Cracticus tibicen) #Tailess Whip Scorpion (Phrynus marginemaculatus) #Red-tailed Boa (Boa constrictor) #Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) #Rabid Wolf Spider (Rabidosa rabida) #California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) #Payara (Hydrolycus scomberoides) #Grey Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus) #Steller's Sea Lion (Eumetopias jubatus) #Red Kite (Milvus milvus) #Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) #Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) #Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) #Mammoth Wasp (Megascolia maculata) #Yellow Anaconda (Eunectes notaeus) #Red-legged Seriema (Cariama cristata) #Black-backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) #European Wildcat (Felis silvestris) #King Baboon Spider (Pelinobius muticus) #Griffon Vulture (Gyps fulvus) #North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) #Fisher (Pekania pennanti) #Tawny Owl (Strix aluco) #Eurasian Sparrowhawk (Accipiter nisus) #Kea (Nestor notabilis) #Giant Walking Stick (Megaphasma denticrus) #Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) #Whipworm (Trichuris trichiura) #Goliath Tigerfish (Hydrocynus goliath) #Regal Horned Lizard (Phrynosoma solare) #Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) #Sand Cat (Felis margarita) #Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) #Argentine Horned Frog (Ceratophrys ornata) #Giant Huntsman Spider (Heteropoda maxima) #Rainbow Boa (Epicrates cenchria) #Brown Skua (Stercorarius antarcticus) #Hookworm (Ancylostoma duodenale) #Water Buffalo (Bubalus bubalis) #Pine Marten (Martes martes) #Western Hognose (Heterodon nasicus) #Common Buzzard (Buteo buteo) #Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) #Darwin's Carpet Python (Morelia spilota) #Northern Snakehead (Channa argus) #Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) #Aquatic Genet (Genetta piscivora) #Galápagos Hawk (Buteo galapagoensis) #Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) #Malayan Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus) #Sea Lamprey (Petromyzon marinus) #Goliath Frog (Conraua goliath) #Hen Harrier (Circus cyaneus) #Indian Grey Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsii) #Philippine Eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) #Culpeo (Lycalopex culpaeus) #Gyrfalcon (Falco rusticolus) #Woodlouse Spider (Dysdera crocata) #Margay (Leopardus wiedii) #Green Tree Python (Morelia viridis) #Striated Caracara (Phalcoboenus australis) #Raft Spider (Dolomedes fimbriatus) #Black-footed Cat (Felis nigripes) #Crowned Eagle (Stephanoaetus coronatus) #Southern Giant Petrel (Macronectes giganteus) #Wallace's Giant Bee (Megachile pluto) #Great Grey Owl (Strix nebulosa) #Budgett's Frog (Lepidobatrachus laevis) #Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) #Giant Arapaima (Arapaima gigas) #Asian Water Monitor (Varanus salvator) #Pallas' Cat (Otocolobus manul) #American Kestrel (Falco sparverius) #Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) #Gaur (Bos gaurus) #African Civet (Civettictis civetta) #Honey Buzzard (Pernis apivorus) #Common Snapping Turtle (Chelydra serpentina) #Northern Fur Seal (Callorhinus ursinus) #Elk (Cervus canadensis) #Wedge-tailed Eagle (Aquila audax) #Northern Hawk-owl (Surnia ulula) #Black-footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) #Mugger Crocodile (Crocodylus palustris) #Spectral Bat (Vampyrum spectrum) #Eurasian Magpie (Pica pica) #Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) #White-bellied Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus leucogaster) Group 3: Strange Wonders #Duck-billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) #Aye-aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) #Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) #Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) #Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) #Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) #Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) #Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) #Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) #Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) #Queen Alexandra's Birdwing (Ornithoptera alexandrae) #Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) #Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) #Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) #Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) #Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) #Leaf Insect (Phyllium jacobsoni) #Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) #Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) #Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) #Snowshoe Hare (Lepus americanus) #Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) #Plains Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) #Atlantic Horseshoe Crab (Limulus polyphemus) #Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus) #Short-beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) #Green Woodhoopoe (Phoeniculus purpureus) #Star-nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) #Ostrich (Struthio camelus) #Brown-throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) #Blue-footed Booby (Sula nebouxii) #Leaf-cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) #Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) #European Hoopoe (Upupa epops) #Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) #Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) #Leafy Sea Dragon (Phycodurus eques) #Three-banded Armadillo (Tolypeutes tricinctus) #Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) #Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) #Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus) #Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) #Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) #Luna Moth (Actias luna) #American Paddlefish (Polyodon spathula) #Seven-spot Ladybug (Coccinella septempunctata) #Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) #Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori) #Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) #Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) #Ring-tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) #Northern Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus) #African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) #Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) #Lesser Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus minor) #Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) #Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) #Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) #Horsfield's Tarsier (Cephalopachus bancanus) #Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) #Superb Bird-of-paradise (Lophorina superba) #Mustang (Equus caballus) #Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) #Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) #Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis) #Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) #Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator) #Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) #Giant Mudskipper (Periophthalmodon schlosseri) #Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) #European Sea Sturgeon (Acipenser sturio) #Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) #Dung Beetle (Scarabaeus ambiguus) #Naked Mole Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) #Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) #Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) #African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) #Western Spotted Skunk (Spilogale gracilis) #Madagascar Hissing Cockroach (Gromphadorhina portentosa) #Saiga (Saiga tatarica) #Black-tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) #Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) #Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) #Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) #Narwhal (Monodon monoceros) #Coconut Crab (Birgus latro) #European Bee-eater (Merops apiaster) #Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) #Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) #Takin (Budorcas taxicolor) #Milksnake (Lampropeltis triangulum) #Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) #Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) #Giraffe Weevil (Trachelophorus giraffa) #Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) #Bee Hummingbird (Mellisuga helenae) #Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) #Red-eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) #Geoffroy's Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi) #Binturong (Arctictis binturong) #Green Anole (Anolis carolinensis) #Goodfellow's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus goodfellowi) #Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) #Woodlouse (Armadillidium vulgare) #Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) #Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) #Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) #Silverfish (Lepisma saccharina) #Bald Uakari (Cacajao calvus) #Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) #Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) #Thorny Devil (Moloch horridus) #New Zealand Glowworm (Arachnocampa luminosa) #Long-nosed Snake (Rhinocheilus lecontei) #Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) #Impala (Aepyceros melampus) #Greater Sage-grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) #Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse (Labroides dimidiatus) #Goliath Beetle (Goliathus goliatus) #Shingleback Skink (Tiliqua rugosa) #Malayan Colugo (Galeopterus variegatus) #Eastern Grey Kangaroo (Macropus giganteus) #Thorn Bug (Umbonia crassicornis) #Verreaux's Sifaka (Propithecus verreauxi) #Dugong (Dugong dugon) #Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) #Flightless Cormorant (Phalacrocorax harrisi) #Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) #Musk Turtle (Sternotherus odoratus) #Axolotl (Ambystoma mexicanum) #Christmas Island Red Crab (Gecarcoidea natalis) #Common Cuckoo (Cuculus canorus) #Northern Raccoon (Procyon lotor) #White-tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) #Hoatzin (Ophisthocomus hoazin) #Common Starfish (Asterias rubens) #Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) #Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) #African Giant Land Snail (Achatina fulica) #Satin Bowerbird (Ptilonorhynchus violaceus) #Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) #Egg-eating Snake (Dasypeltis scabra) #Chinese Softshell Turtle (Pelodiscus sinensis) #Hammerhead Bat (Hypsignathus monstrosus) #Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) #Web-footed Gecko (Pachydactylus rangei) #Eurasian Skylark (Alauda arvensis) #Mole Cricket (Gryllotalpa gryllotalpa) #Kinkajou (Potos flavus) #River Otter (Lontra canadensis) #Atlantic Ghost Crab (Ocypode quadrata) #Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) #Surinam Toad (Pipa pipa) #Victoria Crowned Pigeon (Goura victoria) #European Sea Sturgeon (Acipenser sturio) #Australian Giant Cuttlefish (Sepia apama) #Kakapo (Strigops habroptilus) #Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) #African Spurred Tortoise (Centrochelys sulcata) #Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) #Mound-building Termite (Macrotermes michaelseni) #Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno) #Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) #Pichiciego (Chlamyphorus truncatus) #Bat-eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) #Lawes' Parotia (Parotia lawesii) #Flame Bowerbird (Sericulus aureus) #Grant's Golden Mole (Eremitalpa granti) #Red-winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) #Peters' Elephantnose Fish (Gnathonemus petersii) #Wart-biter (Decticus verrucivorus) #Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) #Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) #Great Crested Newt (Triturus cristatus) #Honeypot Ant (Myrmecocystus mimicus) #Greater Bulldog Bat (Noctilio leporinus) #Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) #Snail Kite (Rostrhamus sociabilis) #Eurasian Harvest Mouse (Micromys minutus) #Eastern Firefly (Photinus pyralis) #Amazon River Dolphin (Inia geoffrensis) #Caribbean Hermit Crab (Coenobita clypeatus) #Japanese Crane (Grus japonensis) #Harlequin Beetle (Acrocinus longimanus) #Russian Desman (Desmana moschata) #Pig-nosed Turtle (Carettochelys insculpta) #Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia) #Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) #Galápagos Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) #Lion-tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) #Sexton Beetle (Nicrophorus vespilloides) #Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) #Collared Pika (Ochotona collaris) #Yapok (Chironectes minimus) #Snakebird (Anhinga anhinga) #Pacific Cleaner Shrimp (Lysmata amboinensis) #Sawyer Beetle (Monochamus galloprovincialis) #Red-billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) #Fan-throated Lizard (Sitana attenboroughii) #Greater Rhea (Rhea americana) #Wallace's Flying Frog (Rhacophorus nigropalmatus) #Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea) #Giant Wētā (Deinacrida heteracantha) #Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) #Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) #Hickory Horned Devil (Citheronia regalis) #Hooded Merganser (Lophodytes cucullatus) #Giant Armadillo (Priodontes maximus) #Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) #Horned Orb-weaver (Gasteracantha cancriformis) #Bohemian Waxwing (Bombycilla garrulus) #Stalk-eyed Fly (Cyrtodiopsis dalmanni) #Southern Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes chrysocome) #Paradise Flying Snake (Chrysopelea paradisi) #Chinese Water Dragon (Physignathus cocincinus) #Barn Swallow (Hirundo rustica) #Malayan Leaf Frog (Megophrys nasuta) #Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta) #Arctic Tern (Sterna paradisaea) #Electric Eel (Electrophorus electricus) #Ant-mimic Spider (Myrmarachne plataleoides) #Quokka (Setonix brachyurus) #Indri (Indri indri) #Elephant Beetle (Megasoma elephas) #Marvellous Spatuletail (Loddigesia mirabilis) #Wild Yak (Bos mutus) #European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) #Wilson's Bird-of-paradise (Cicinnurus respublica) #Atlas Moth (Attacus atlas) #Flat Bug (Dysodius lunatus) #Koi (Cyprinus rubrofuscus) #Sandfish (Scincus scincus) #Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) #Demoiselle Crane (Grus virgo) #Firefly Squid (Watasenia scintillans) #Northern Bald Ibis (Geronticus eremita) #Fogstand Beetle (Stenocara gracilipes) #Topi (Damaliscus lunatus) #Azure Damselfly (Coenagrion puella) #Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) #Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) #Killdeer (Charadrius vociferus) #Edible-nest Swiftlet (Aerodramus fuciphagus) #Cave Wētā (Pachyrhamma waitomoensis) #Banded Archerfish (Toxotes jaculatrix) #Norway Lemming (Lemmus lemmus) #Tardigrade (Milnesium tardigradum) #Weaver Ant (Oecophylla smaragdina) #Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) #Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) #European Robin (Erithacus rubecula) #Butterfly Bug (Phromnia rosea) #Silver Arowana (Osteoglossum bicirrhosum) #Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis) #King Eider (Somateria spectabilis) #Long-Eared Jerboa (Euchoreutes naso) #Ring-tailed Coati (Nasua nasua) #Lowland Streaked Tenrec (Hemicentetes semispinosus) #Eastern Eyed Click Beetle (Alaus oculatus) #Raggiana Bird-of-paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) #Marsh Mongoose (Atilax paludinosus) #Rock Ptarmigan (Lagopus muta) #Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) #Garden Tiger Moth (Arctia caja) #Common Tree Shrew (Tupaia glis) #Paradoxical Frog (Pseudis paradoxa) #European Nightjar (Caprimulgus europaeus) #Toad Bug (Gelastocoris oculatus) #Temminck's Tragopan (Tragopan temminckii) #Giant Girdled Lizard (Smaug giganteus) #Malleefowl (Leipoa ocellata) #Palm-nut Vulture (Gypohierax angolensis) #Kissing Gourami (Helostoma temminckii) #Black Skimmer (Rynchops niger) #Free-tailed Bat (Tadarida brasiliensis) #Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) #Great Grey Slug (Limax maximus) #Przewalski's Horse (Equus przewalskii) #African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) #Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) #African Giant Millipede (Archispirostreptus gigas) #Giant Mayfly (Hexagenia limbata) #African Jacana (Actophilornis africanus) #Orchid Flower Mantis (Hymenopus coronatus) #Superb Lyrebird (Menura novaehollandiae) #Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) #New Mexico Whiptail (Aspidoscelis neomexicanus) #Common Spotted Cuscus (Spilocuscus maculatus) #Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides) #Northern Mockingbird (Mimus polyglottos) #Acorn Woodpecker (Melanerpes formicivorus) #Knobbed Hornbill (Aceros cassidix) #Remora (Echeneis naucrates) #Honey Possum (Tarsipes rostratus) #Leaf-tailed Gecko (Uroplatus henkeli) #Lantern Bug (Fulgora laternaria) #Silvery Lutung (Trachypithecus cristatus) #Periodical Cicada (Magicicada septendecim) #Nutria (Myocastor coypus) #Tawny Frogmouth (Podargus strigoides) #Common Loon (Gavia immer) #Caribbean Spiny Lobster (Panulirus argus) #Long-tailed Macaque (Macaca fascicularis) #Common Mudpuppy (Necturus maculosus) #Sunbittern (Eurypyga helias) #Straw-colored Fruit Bat (Eidolon helvum) #Harvestman (Phalangium opilio) #Sambar (Rusa unicolor) #Banana Slug (Ariolimax columbianus) #Central Bearded Dragon (Pogona vitticeps) #European Eel (Anguilla anguilla) #White Stork (Ciconia ciconia) #Markhor (Capra falconeri) #Pygmy Hog (Porcula salvania) #Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) #Mara (Dolichotis patagonum) #Great Scallop (Pecten maximus) #Fork-tailed Drongo (Dicrurus adsimilis) #African Lungfish (Protopterus annectens) #Trapdoor Spider (Cyclocosmia ricketti) #Green Heron (Butorides virescens) #Siberian Musk Deer (Moschus moschiferus) #Hairy Frog (Trichobatrachus robustus) #Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) #Hooded Seal (Cystophora cristata) #Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) #Common Seahorse (Hippocampus kuda) #Dobsonfly (Corydalus cornutus) #Kagu (Rhynochetos jubatus) #Hairy-nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) #Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) #Eurasian Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) #Himalayan Tahr (Hemitragus jemlahicus) #Zanzibar Red Colobus (Procolobus kirkii) #Barnacle Goose (Branta leucopsis) #Honduran White Bat (Ectophylla alba) #Common Chuckwalla (Sauromalus ater) #Greater Horseshoe Bat (Rhinolophus ferrumequinum) #Brushtail Possum (Trichosurus vulpecula) #Spiny Katydid (Panacanthus cuspidatus) #Giant Clam (Tridacna gigas) #Nut Weevil (Curculio nucum) #Namaqua Sandgrouse (Pterocles namaqua) #Eurasian Oystercatcher (Haematopus ostralegus) #Opalescent Squid (Doryteuthis opalescens) #Groundhog (Marmota monax) #Lar Gibbon (Hylobates lar) #Common Agama (Agama agama) #Reeves' Muntjac (Muntiacus reevesi) #White-necked Rockfowl (Picathartes gymnocephalus) #Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) #Brazilian Porcupine (Coendou prehensilis) #Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) #Blue Morpho (Morpho menelaus) #Grey-winged Trumpeter (Psophia crepitans) #Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus) #Yellow-footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) #Nine-banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) #Southern Viscacha (Lagidium viscacia) #Rufous Hummingbird (Selasphorus rufus) #Flying Dragon (Draco volans) #Wilson's Storm-petrel (Oceanites oceanicus) #Water Chevrotain (Hyemoschus aquaticus) #Tiny Ground Chameleon (Brookesia minima) #Tibetan Sand Fox (Vulpes ferrilata) #Pygmy Mouse Lemur (Microcebus myoxinus) #Elf Owl (Micrathene whitneyi) #Common Starling (Sturnus vulgaris) #Macleay's Spectre (Extatosoma tiaratum) #Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus) #Mata-mata (Chelus fimbriata) #Bush Dog (Speothos venaticus) #Zorilla (Ictonyx striatus) #Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza) #Long-tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) #Black-bellied Hamster (Cricetus cricetus) #Himalayan Monal (Lophophorus impejanus) #Chamois (Rupicapra rupicapra) #Wandering Albatross (Diomedea exulans) Group 4: Monsters of the Deep #Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) #Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) #Great Barracuda (Sphyraena barracuda) #Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) #Atlantic Sailfish (Istiophorus albicans) #Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) #Giant Manta Ray (Manta birostris) #Atlantic Giant Grouper (Epinephelus itajara) #Green Moray (Gymnothorax funebris) #Humpback Anglerfish (Melanocetus johnsonii) #Ocean Sunfish (Mola mola) #Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) #Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) #Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) #Peacock Mantis Shrimp (Odontodactylus scyllarus) #Giant Oarfish (Regalecus glesne) #Atlantic Flying Fish (Cheilopogon melanurus) #Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) #Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) #Goblin Shark (Mitsukurina owstoni) #Giant Squid (Architeuthis dux) #Red Lionfish (Pterois volitans) #Mahi-mahi (Coryphaena hippurus) #Tiger Shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) #Blacktip Reef Shark (Carcharhinus melanopterus) #Titan Triggerfish (Balistoides viridescens) #Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) #Lion's Mane Jellyfish (Cyanea capillata) #Coelacanth (Latimeria chalumnae) #Harbor Porpoise (Phocoena phocoena) #Bull Shark (Carcharhinus leucas) #Mimic Octopus (Thaumoctopus mimicus) #Tiger Pistol Shrimp (Alpheus bellulus) #Green Humphead Parrotfish (Bolbometopon muricatum) #Longspine Porcupinefish (Diodon holocanthus) #Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) #Hagfish (Myxine glutinosa) #Black Dragonfish (Idiacanthus atlanticus) #Oceanic Whitetip Shark (Carcharhinus longimanus) #Short-finned Pilot Whale (Globicephala macrorhynchus) #Predatory Tunicate (Megalodicopia hians) #Pineapplefish (Cleidopus gloriamaris) #Giant Hatchetfish (Argyropelecus gigas) #Crabeater Seal (Lobodon carcinophaga) #Cookie-cutter Shark (Isistius brasiliensis) #Bobbit Worm (Eunice aphroditois) #Southern Right Whale (Eubalaena australis) #Shortfin Mako Shark (Isurus oxyrinchus) #Japanese Spider Crab (Macrocheira kaempferi) #Violet Snail (Janthina janthina) #Spotted Eagle Ray (Aetobatus narinari) #Pelican Eel (Eurypharynx pelecanoides) #Bowhead Whale (Balaena mysticetus) #Basking Shark (Cetorhinus maximus) #Humphead Wrasse (Cheilinus undulatus) #Blue Shark (Prionace glauca) #Swordfish (Xiphias gladius) #Spinner Dolphin (Stenella longirostris) #Reef Stonefish (Synanceia verrucosa) #Conger Eel (Conger conger) #Chambered Nautilus (Nautilus pompilius) #Horn Shark (Heterodontus francisci) #Grey Whale (Eschrichtius robustus) #Weddell Seal (Leptonychotes weddellii) #Giant Siphonophore (Praya dubia) #Wolf Eel (Anarrhichthys ocellatus) #Adélie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) #Vampire Squid (Vampyroteuthis infernalis) #Angel Shark (Squatina squatina) #Common Fangtooth (Anoplogaster cornuta) #Lemon Shark (Negaprion brevirostris) #Giant Red Mysid (Gnathophausia ingens) #Arrow Crab (Stenorhynchus seticornis) #Beluga Whale (Delphinapterus leucas) #Nudibranch (Chromodoris lochi) #Cownose Ray (Rhinoptera bonasus) #European Flounder (Platichthys flesus) #Sandbar Shark (Carcharhinus plumbeus) #Stargazer (Uranoscopus scaber) #Bearded Anglerfish (Linophryne arborifera) #Giant Hermit Crab (Petrochirus diogenes) #Stoplight Loosejaw (Malacosteus niger) #Grey Reef Shark (Carcharhinus amblyrhynchos) #Tripodfish (Bathypterois grallator) #Harlequin Shrimp (Hymenocera picta) #Weeverfish (Trachinus draco) #Snipe Eel (Nemichthys scolopaceus) #Asian Sheepshead (Semicossyphus reticulatus) #Monkfish (Lophius piscatorius) #Dumbo Octopus (Grimpoteuthis bathynectes) #Crocodile Needlefish (Tylosurus crocodilus) #Giant Red Mysid (Gnathophausia ingens) #Nurse Shark (Ginglymostoma cirratum) #Finless Porpoise (Neophocaena phocaenoides) #Spiny King Crab (Paralithodes californiensis) #Queen Conch (Lobatus gigas) #Ragged-toothed Shark (Carcharias taurus) #Sargassum Fish (Histrio histrio) #Devil Ray (Mobula mobular) #Largetooth Sawfish (Pristis pristis) #Fin Whale (Balaenoptera physalus) Group 5: Toxic Terrors #King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) #Sea Wasp (Chironex fleckeri) #Southern Black Widow (Latrodectus mactans) #Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum) #Red Fire Ant (Solenopsis invicta) #Hooded Pitohui (Pitohui dichrous) #Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) #Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) #Puff Adder (Bitis arietans) #Fire Salamander (Salamandra salamandra) #Sydney Funnel-web Spider (Atrax robustus) #Northern Short-tailed Shrew (Blarina brevicauda) #Southern Blue-ringed Octopus (Hapalochlaena maculosa) #American Copperhead (Agkistrodon contortrix) #Bulldog Ant (Myrmecia gulosa) #Golden Dart Frog (Phyllobates terribilis) #Yellow-lipped Sea Krait (Laticauda colubrina) #Bombardier Beetle (Pheropsophus jessoensis) #Inland Taipan (Oxyuranus microlepidotus) #Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica) #Common Wasp (Vespula vulgaris) #Brazilian Wandering Spider (Phoneutria nigriventer) #Magnificent Sea Anemone (Heteractis magnifica) #Portuguese Man-O-War (Physalia physalis) #Deathstalker (Leiurus quinquestriatus) #Eyelash Viper (Bothriechis schlegelii) #Executioner Wasp (Polistes carnifex) #Sunda Slow Loris (Nycticebus coucang) #Boomslang (Dispholidus typus) #Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) #Cottonmouth (Agkistrodon piscivorus) #Saber-toothed Ground Beetle (Anthia sexguttata) #Southern Stingray (Hypanus americanus) #Rinkhals (Hemachatus haemachatus) #Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) #Bullet Ant (Paraponera clavata) #Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) #Atlantic Sea Nettle (Chrysaora quinquecirrha) #Hispaniolan Solenodon (Solenodon paradoxus) #Death Adder (Acanthophis antarcticus) #Bearded Fireworm (Hermodice carunculata) #Rhinoceros Viper (Bitis nasicornis) #Crown-of-Thorns (Acanthaster planci) #Cape Cobra (Naja nivea) #Timber Rattlesnake (Crotalus horridus) #Fire Coral (Millepora alcicornis) #Fer-de-Lance (Bothrops asper) #Bark Scorpion (Centruroides sculpturatus) #African Bush Viper (Atheris squamigera) #Emperor Newt (Tylototriton shanjing) #Asp Viper (Vipera aspis) #Geographic Cone Shell (Conus geographus) #Sidewinder (Crotalus cerastes) #Mouse Spider (Missulena occitoria) #Blister Beetle (Mylabris variabilis) #Tiger Snake (Notechis scutatus) #Blue-legged Mantella (Mantella expectata) #Mexican Beaded Lizard (Heloderma horridum) #Purple Sea Urchin (Strongylocentrotus purpuratus) #Mangrove Snake (Boiga dendrophila) #Arrow-poison Beetle (Diamphidia nigroornata) #Bold Jumping Spider (Phidippus audax) #Hairy Scorpion (Hadrurus arizonensis) #European Adder (Vipera berus) #Yellow-bellied Sea Snake (Hydrophis platurus) #Banded Water Cobra (Naja annulata) #Pirate Spider (Mimetus puritanus) #Crystal Jellyfish (Aequorea victoria) #Mothercare Spider (Phylloneta sisyphia) #Common Toad (Bufo bufo) #Cave Spider (Hexophthalma hahni) #Elegant Grasshopper (Zonocerus elegans) #Indian Cobra (Naja naja) #South American Bushmaster (Lachesis muta) #Horned Viper (Cerastes cerastes) #Cascabel (Crotalus durissus) #Pinktoe Tarantula (Avicularia avicularia) #Russell's Viper (Daboia russelii) #Saw-scaled Viper (Echis carinatus) #Valentin's Sharpnose Puffer (Canthigaster valentini) #Helmet Jellyfish (Periphylla periphylla) #Cave Spider (Sicarius hahni) #Coral Snake (Micrurus fulvius) #Black-necked Spitting Cobra (Naja nigricollis) #Fat-tailed Scorpion (Androctonus australis) #Florida Walking Stick (Anisomorpha buprestoides) #Common Death Adder (Acanthophis antarcticus) #Yellow-sac Spider (Cheiracanthium inclusum) #Harvester Ant (Pogonomyrmex barbatus) #Red-bellied Black Snake (Pseudechis porphyriacus) #Oriental Fire-bellied Toad (Bombina orientalis) #Hellbender (Cryptobranchus alleganiensis) #Eastern Green Mamba (Dendroaspis angusticeps) #Striped Catfish (Plotosus lineatus) #Thick-tailed Scorpion (Androctonus bicolor) #Chinese Pit Viper (Trimeresurus stejnegeri) #Eastern Brown Snake (Pseudonaja textilis) #White-tailed Spider (Lampona cylindrata) #Jumping Viper (Atropoides nummifer) #Banded Krait (Bungarus fasciatus) #Temple Viper (Tropidolaemus wagleri) #Redback Spider (Latrodectus hasselti) Group 6: Tiny Terrors #Praying Mantis (Mantis religiosa) #European Honeybee (Apis mellifera) #Southern Grasshopper Mouse (Onychomys torridus) #Army Ant (Eciton burchellii) #Desert Locust (Schistocerca gregaria) #Japanese Giant Hornet (Vespa mandarinia japonica) #Blue Bottlefly (Calliphora vomitoria) #Loggerhead Shrike (Lanius ludovicianus) #American Cockroach (Periplaneta americana) #Malarial Mosquito (Anopheles quadrimaculatus) #Net-Casting Spider (Deinopis subrufa) #Emperor Dragonfly (Anax imperator) #Rat Flea (Xenopsylla cheopis) #Death's Head Hawk-moth (Acherontia atropos) #Sand Fiddler Crab (Uca pugilator) #Horsefly (Tabanus bovinus) #Armored Ground Cricket (Acanthoplus discoidalis) #Malayan Leaf Katydid (Ancylecha fenestrata) #Wood Ant (Formica rufa) #Lobster Moth (Stauropus fagi) #Great Diving Beetle (Dytiscus marginalis) #Colorado Potato Beetle (Leptinotarsa decemlineata) #Puss Moth (Cerura vinula) #Subterranean Termite (Coptotermes formosanus) #Desert Hedgehog (Paraechinus aethiopicus) #Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis) #European Pygmy Shrew (Sorex minutus) #Dust Mite (Dermatophagoides farinae) #Deer Tick (Ixodes scapularis) #European Stag Beetle (Lucanus cervus) #Tsetse Fly (Glossina fuscipes) #Antlion Larvae (Distoleon tetragrammicus) #Bolas Spider (Ordgarius magnificus) #Rufous Sengi (Elephantulus rufescens) #Golden Silk Orb-Weaver (Nephila pilipes) #Tarantula Hawk (Pepsis grossa) #Kitti's Hog-nosed Bat (Craseonycteris thonglongyai) #House Spider (Tegenaria domestica) #European Earwig (Forficula auricularia) #Predatory Bush Cricket (Saga pedo) #Bedbug (Cimex lectularius) #African Driver Ant (Dorylus laevigatus) #Chigger Mite (Trombicula autumnalis) #Goldenrod Crab Spider (Misumena vatia) #Violet Ground Beetle (Carabus violaceus) #Asian Longhorn Beetle (Anoplophora glabripennis) #Acacia Ant (Pseudomyrmex ferruginea) #Sun Spider (Galeodes arabs) #Green Lacewing (Chrysoperla carnea) #Toe-biter (Lethocerus americanus) #Dwarf Spider (Linyphia triangularis) #Backswimmer (Notonecta glauca) #Water Scorpion (Nepa cinerea) #Velvet Ant (Dasymutilla occidentalis) #Bee-killer Wasp (Sphecius speciosus) #Diving Bell Spider (Argyroneta aquatica) #Ichneumon Wasp (Ichneumon insidiosus) #Six-spotted Tiger Beetle (Cicindela sexguttata) #Snakefly (Agulla bicolor) #Spitting Spider (Scytodes thoracica) #Slavemaker Ant (Polyergus lucidus) #Green Stinkbug (Chinavia hilaris) #Scabies Mite (Sarcoptes scabiei) #Cicada-killer (Sphecius speciosus) #Flesh Fly (Sarcophaga carnaria) #False Scorpion (Chelifer cancroides) #Purseweb Spider (Atypus affinis) #Mud Dauber (Trypoxylon politum) #Chaga Bug (Triatoma infestans) #Terrestrial Flatworm (Bipalium kewense) #Scorpionfly (Panorpa communis) #St. Andrew's Cross Spider (Argiope keyserlingi) #Flower Fly (Eristalis tenax) #Great Silver Beetle (Hydrophilus piceus) #Screw-worm Fly (Cochliomyia hominivorax) #Dewdrop Spider (Argyrodes elevatus) #Thick-headed Fly (Conops quadrifasciatus) #Human Louse (Pediculus humanus) #Mouse-eared Bat (Myotis myotis) #Green Lynx Spider (Peucetia viridans) #Pugnacious Ant (Anoplolepis custodiens) #Louse Fly (Lipoptena cervi) #Botfly (Dermatobia hominis) #Stink Beetle (Eleodes obscurus) #Ornate Mantis (Gongylus gongylodes) #Dance Fly (Rhamphomyia longicauda) #Robber Fly (Promachus yesonicus) #Barn Spider (Araneus cavaticus) #Bee Assassin (Apiomerus crassipes) #Nursery Web Spider (Pisaura mirabilis) #Common Pipistrelle (Pipistrellus pipistrellus) #Jigger Flea (Tunga penetrans) #Cuckoo Wasp (Chrysis ignita) #Gladiator Insect (Tyrannophasma gladiator) #Deathwatch Beetle (Xestobium rufovillosum) #Sandfly (Lutzomyia longipalpis) #Land Leech (Haemadipsa zeylanica) #Ambush Bug (Phymata americana) #Portia Spider (Portia fimbriata) #Devil's Coach Horse (Ocypus olens) #Big Brown Bat (Eptesicus fuscus) Group 7: Monsters of the Mind #Unicorn #Mermaid #Jackalope #Woodland Fairy #Loch Ness Monster #Chupacabra #Wyvern #Bigfoot #Sphinx #Indominus Rex #Centaur #Dryad #Sea Serpent #Cyclops #Cerebus #Werewolf #Vampire #Troll #Western Dragon #Boogeyman #Phoenix #Sea Dragon #Pegasus #Griffin #Jersey Devil #Bunyip #Kraken #Chimera #Selkie #Cockatrice #Yeti #Ahool #Dover Demon #Flatwoods Monster #Hippocamp #Mongolian Death Worm #Manticore #Ahuizotl #Erymanthian Boar #Reptoid Alien #Chinese Dragon #Harpy #Roc #Ogre #Wendigo #Formorians #Thunderbird #Hydra #Grim Reaper #Black Shuck #Strigoi #Peryton #Nandi Bear #Moby Dick #Golem #Sleipnir #Baba Yaga #Mngwa #Hopkinsville Goblin #Fenrir #Stymphalian Bird #Karkinos #Grendel #Japanese Dragon #Minotaur #Gorgon #Kongamato #Gremlin #Shiva #Xenomorph #Frankenstein Monster #Zombie #Nuckelavee #Garthim #Rancor #Peluda #Indoraptor #Nemean Lion #Lambton Worm #Ghoul #Mokele-Mbembe #King Kong #Godzilla #Mothman #Owlman #Morgawr #Blob #Mummy #Anubis #Beast of Bladenboro #Jormungandr #Weretiger #Yowie #Sekhmet #Mumakil #Buru #Man-Eating Plant #Orc #Typhon #Echidna #Lamia #Cthulhu #Mr. Hyde #Phantom of the Opera #Siren #Tethis Lake Monster #Goatman #Sandworm #Firey #Snow Spirit #Morgan LeFay #Headless Horseman #Cyborg #Baital #Grey Alien #Leviathan #Cetus #Scylla and Charybdis #Beast People #Scorpion Man #Kappa #Oni #Tokoloshe #Martian #Tarasque #Satyr #Skunk Ape #Azhi Dahaka #Basilisk #Wampus Cat #Catoblepas #Antman #Devil #Huitzilopochtli #Banshee #Skeletal Warrior #Mystics #Skeksis #Naga #Piasa #Tengu #Skinwalker #Queensland Tiger #Tsuchinoko #Gargoyle #Springheeled Jack #Poltergeist #Demogorgon #Jabba the Hutt #Morlock #Yale #Su #Orthus #Camazotz #Pukwudgie #Graboid #Loveland Frog #Oklahoma Octopus #Cloverfield Monster #Ogopogo #Snallygaster #Beast of Bray Road #Qilin #Labyrinth Goblin #Baku #Maltese Tiger #Sea Lion #Wraith #Jabberwocky #Quetzalcoatl Group 8: Monster Mania #Creature Crossword/Battle of the Monsters Trading Card Game 1 #Creature Cube/Battle of the Monsters Trading Card Game 2 #Wild Word Scramble/Battle of the Monsters Trading Card Game 3 #Take Two/Who Am I? Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas